Hot Mess Episode 1
by ZanessaandJoenessa
Summary: Well, how do u like this? haha Jonessa Shanella High School Musical Gabriell Montez Camp Rock Shane Gray


_**Sorry about not uploading Camp Musical In Montana, that will be up shortly. I hope you enjoy this series. [:**_

Hot Mess – Episode 1

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Gabriella looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Tonight she was going to see her fiancée. She didn't even love him. She just stayed with him all these years because, well? She was practically forced to marry him. Gabriella was wearing a black dress and high heels. She had to look nice for this evening. This is an engagement party. Gabriella walked downstairs as people stared at her. She was so nervous she accidentally missed a step.

"Are you alright, Gabby?" Miley shouted to her as she ran to help her up. "Got to be careful." Miley smiled. Gabriella wished she could've been more like Miley. Don't get her wrong. But Gabriella used to be a careless girl. She wasn't responsible, she was a mess. But now she had to be responsible and mature. Just for her fiancée.

"I'm alright. Just a little embarrassed." Gabriella told the truth as they walked down the staircase which seemed like it would never end.

"Alright, so you have fun out there tonight. Okay?"

"I'll try. Except I'm stuck with Jake all night." Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Sometimes I just wished my life could go back to normal. I miss the parties, guys, sleepovers." She sighed. "I'm really not ready to get married."

Miley sighs. "Look, Gabby, don't marry him. It's your choice not your parents. Think about it." She walks away. Gabriella just stood there thinking for a while. She just walked over to the staircase and sat there. Kids were running up and down the stairs completely unaware that she's sitting there.

Someone tapped her shoulder. "You must be bored, huh?"

She didn't even bother to look at the person. She was too bored and busy thinking for once. "Tell me about it."

He sat down besides her. "You don't seem too happy. It's your engagement party. Go have fun!"

Gabriella looked at him. "No, I don't even want to be engaged. My parents…well they control my life."

"Jake loves you a lot."

Gabriella looked at him giving him a dirty look. "Ok and who are you to know all this?"

"Shane. Shane Gray."

"And do I know you? Are a relative? Friend? Jake's friend?" Gabriella looked at the guy seriously. She didn't want another one of Jake's friends spying on her.

"Well, our parents are actually enemies…." He looked away.

Gabriella smiled for the first time tonight. "Well I could guess why! Who wouldn't hate my parents." She smiled and gave him a high 5.

Shane smiled at her.

"I'm Gabriella by the way. Gabriella Montez."

"Yeah I know."

There was an awkward silence; until Jake interrupted.

"Hey, Gabs, what are you doing? Sitting here?" Jake asked grabbing her arm.

Gabriella gets out of his grip. "I feel like sitting here."

Jake looked at Shane. "Leave!"

Shane stood up looking really muscular and tall.

Gabriella said to herself. "Whoa."

Jake looked embarrassed. "The is an invitation party only. Now leave."

"No."

Gabriella stood up. "Jake, he's with me."

Jake laughed and poured his drink on Gabriella's dress. "Well don't you too look cute. Defending each other?" His words were slurred."Now go wait for me. I'll be up in a minute."

Gabriella slapped him and ran into her room. "Stupid jerk." Shane followed her.

"Wow, he's a keeper." Shane chuckled.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm ditching this party. How about you?" Gabriella locked the door and started to change into another outfit. Shane couldn't help but stare. He tried not to but he failed.

"Uhm, sure. Whatever you want." He tried to play it cool but he knocked down a box from her desk. He was embarrassed and started to pick it up. He saw pictures of a little girl and boy holding hands. He showed Gabriella the picture. "Who is this?"

Gabriella started to fix her makeup. "I don't remember. I think some childhood friend. But he moved away in second grade. Never talked to him since."

Shane got flashbacks. "Ella?"

Gabriella turned around. "Wow, he used to call me that too. Well he is the only person who calls me Ella."

Shane smiled and hugged her. "You're you!"

Gabriella managed to get out of his arm. "Personal space!"

"Ella, it's me." He regreted saying this but he had to. "It's me! Shaney-poo"

Gabriella's eyes widened. "Shane? You look so much different."

_**How was it? I actually loved it!**_

_**Haha**_

_**12 reviews till episode 2**_


End file.
